tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Kanto - Seafoam Islands
Survivor: Kanto - Seafoam Islands is the first season of RJ18's Survivor: Pokémon Series . Set in Seafoam Islands, off the coast of Cinnabar Island, 15 castaways were stranded in the remote island to compete in various Pokémon-themed challenges in order to stay in the competition, and avoid getting voted off as one by one, a castaway is voted off in Tribal Council by their fellow contestants. Ultimately, there will be a final 2 where a jury of 7 of previously-voted-off contestants will choose who will win the grand prize and the title of "Sole Survivor." The season began with 3 tribes of 5 castaways. Each tribe was named after the final evolution form of the Generation I started Pokémon: Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. Contestants The Game Day 1 Immunity: "Elemental Support" '- each tribe had to have non-player Tengaged users to post on the forum a Pokémon that was the same element as their tribe Pokémon. Venusaur lost the immunity challenge, voting out JETTEJ from the competition. Day 3 '''Immunity: "Pokémon Fusions" '- each tribe had to guess what two Pokémon were horribly fused together in freak accidents. Charizard lost the immunity challenge, voting out Flareboy676 from the competition. Day 5 'Immunity: "Fan Support" '- tribes had a universal poll up that had people vote on which tribe they want to see in Tribal Council. Charizard lost the immunity challenge. MichelleObama, who left for Race to Black, never updated his new account to the competition, therefore leading to his elimination from the competition. Day 7 '''Immunity: "Sinking S.S. Anne" - tribes played a giant game of Battleship in trying to sink S.S. Anne. Charizard was the only tribe who didn't sink the ship. TDPokemonFan was voted out. The two remaining Charizard members were absorbed into the other two tribes: alanarran in Blastoise and 00northrup in Venusaur. Day 9 Immunity: "Gym Leader Gossip" - tribes had to guess, from the gossip around the Kanto region, specific Kanto gym leaders. Venusaur lost the challenge, voting out 00northrup from the competition. Day 11 Immunity: "Name Rater Nightmare" - tribes had to solve Pokémon name anagrams. Venusaur lost the challenge, voting out Balboa from the competition. Day 13 - Merge Day Immunity: "Pokémon Battle" - contestants had to send in their Pokémon moves for a series of battles against one another. Based off the rules of rock, paper, scissors. YourBestFriend won individual immunity. In Tribal Council, he gave up his immunity to Mutiny who had dominated the entire challenge. alanarran, the last original Charizard member, was voted out of the competition. He is the 1st member of the jury. Day 15 Immunity: "The Amazing Immunity Race" - contestants had to solve riddles that pertained to various cities and towns in the Kanto region. tobs123xxx won individual immunity. DrPepsi was voted out of the competition, making him the 2nd member of the jury. Day 17 Immunity: "Strength and Endurance" - contestants are tasked to post in an endurance-type challenge on the forums. JoshJosh123 won individual immunity. tobs123xxx was voted out of the competition, making him the 3rd member of the jury. Day 19 Immunity: "Unanimous Immunity" '- the remaining players will vote to grant someone immunity in a poll. There must be a majority to grant the immunity. If not, either there is no immunity given, or those with the lowest will be up for elimination. Missalice3 was banned, so she was eliminated from the game. Originally, she was not going to be part of the jury. But after her ban had been liften, she was granted a second chance to still be in the competition by keeping her jury position, making her its 4th member. Day 21 '''Immunity: "Know Your Past" '- contestants were quizzed on their former castaways. Chilltownmember3 won individual immunity in a tie-breaker, when JoshJosh123 decided to grant him the immunity by not answered the tie breaker. Mutiny was voted out of the competition, making him the 5th member of the jury. Day 23 '''Immunity: "The Ultimate Survivor: Kanto Challenge" - contestants were given a trivia challenge that used prevous trivia challenge rules before (Fusions, Gym Leader Gossip, Name Rater Nightmare, and The Amazing Immunity Race" Chilltownmember3 won individual immunity. There was a tie between RainbowPenguin and YourBestFriend in Tribal Council. The revotes eliminated YourBestFriend unanimously and making him the 6th member of the jury. Day 25 Immunity: "The Final Battle for Immunity" - the final three contestants were pitted against each other in a 3-way Pokémon battle. Chilltownmember3 won the final immunity, and he voted out RainbowPenguin from the competition and into the final seat of the jury. Final Day (Tribal Council) Jury: alanarran, DrPepsi, tobs123xxx, Missalice3, Mutiny, YourBestFriend, RainbowPenguin During the final tribal council, Chilltownmember3 and JoshJosh123 both received questions from the jury about their alliances, friends, and why they should win. Ultimately, JoshJosh123 won over the jury's vote 5-2 against his opponent for his dominance in the physical and strategic competitions without the ruthlessness Chilltownmember3 had, giving him a leg up in the vote. Voting History